Colors in Monochrome World
by Rietto
Summary: Soulmate AU. In which it's impossible for someone to see colors without their soulmate's direct contact. Natalia thought everything could be fixed if Luke could just remember again. Re-take on Keterburg scene. Kinda based on the interview I read which said that Natalia picked Luke in the end.


**I'M SORRY, I LOVE YOU ASCH, I REALLY DO AND I SHIP YOU WITH NATALIA BUT SOMEHOW IN THIS AU I CAN'T IMAGINE YOU GETTING TOGETHER WITH HER YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND I PROMISE I'LL GIVE YOU GOOD ENDING IN SHODDY AND ANOHONO UNIVERSE HERE HAVE ION AND LUKE THEY'LL MAKE YOU HAPPY I PROMISE!**

**Uhm, and happy belated Valentine everyone. This is dedicated to you, Sanae-sama, as thanks for your wonderful pics.**

* * *

Some say that Natalia was unfortunate. She'd heard the maids talking about how they'd wanted to be a princess if only they could choose the person they wanted to marry. Because they've seen colors, and they would hate to not being able to see the colorful world ever again.

Even if the person for them was a Duke in the prophecy, destined to bring prosperity, apparently.

They say marrying out of love, to their soulmates, was more important than marrying into riches.

Second only to hearing their daily Scores apparently.

Colours... it's been so long since she was able to see them.

No wonder Asch was angry with her. No wonder he refused to return again. No wonder...

Natalia closed her eyes and sigh.

Some say that Natalia was unfortunate, but Natalia never felt that she was.

Because, unlike everyone, she was able to see colors before she could even think for herself.

To her, seeing colors was something normal.

That's why, Natalia supposed Asch's anger was justified.

Seven years ago, when Luke was found... she had held him tight. She had cried with relief, just like Aunt Suzanne. Thank Yulia. He's back, he's safe, he's not dead... that's all that she could think of.

It was only the next day when the full detail of Luke's condition was told to her that she realized it.

She had touched him, and yet, the world stayed monochrome in her eyes.

That's when she understood the feeling of the maids.

About the appeal of marrying out of love, about their worries that Guy might have to spend the rest of his life without ever seeing flicker of colors.

She panicked, and then...

And then, stupidly, she thought it's just because he'd lost his memories. She thought that if he could remember, she'd be able to see colors again.

Natalia wondered why she didn't tell anyone. Perhaps if she had, they'd realize that Luke wasn't really 'Luke', and Asch could be saved. No wonder...

"Natalia..."

Natalia glanced back, averting her gaze from the view from the window. Outside, snow was piling slowly, covering the city with white. It's comforting, in a weird way. Because she could pretend she could see the colors of Keterburg. Grey bricks, black sky, white moon... and white snow. She could pretend then, that she was with her soulmate.

Meeting Luke's eyes broke the spell and the facts made itself reminded again in her mind.

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and smiled at him before looking outside to the black and white city again. Luke walked and stopped next to her, apparently taking her smile as wordless invitation.

"... so many things have happened."

"Yeah."

"You and I are both completely different people than we were before this journey."

She found out many things.

She's not a princess, not really. And Luke too, not really 'Luke'.

She supposed the shock of that realization, that they're not really what they thought they were, was enough to change anyone. Luke had it even worse too. Now, he had thousands of people's blood on his hands, and she didn't think not even time could erase that.

"I'm sorry."

He said suddenly.

"My, what is this? It's rare for you to apologize."

"I couldn't keep my promise."

She turned to him and tilted her head slightly in confusion. She didn't remember Luke promising her anything. He averted his gaze though, and elaborated while clenching his fists.

"My proposal. I couldn't remember the words. I never knew them."

Oh. That promise. Another mistake of hers.

She wanted to say that it's not his fault. How could it be? It's hers. She should have told someone about Luke's plan with Van. Hell, she should have realized that he's not really 'Luke' from the start.

But, somehow there's something else.

Natalia wondered then, if the voice in the back of her mind was telling the truth. That Luke had tried too. That he'd wanted to remember, that he'd wanted to please her, but couldn't. And the confirmation that he wouldn't be able to bothered him.

Confirmation... how did he get it, she wondered. Luke couldn't remember the first few months of his life. He couldn't even remember Choral Castle, the place he was supposedly created in. He couldn't remember his promises with Guy too.

For all he knew, it could be just because he forgot about it. Natalia never specified when he made the forgotten promise, only telling him it was made when they're little.

And then, the realization hit her.

"You heard us talking in Sheridan."

"Y-you knew I was there?"

"Would you say them to me?"

"Wh-why...?"

Her words surprised her too to be honest, but the answer she told him shocked her even more.

"... I think it will help me put a lot of things to rest," as she held out her bare hand, asking to be held.

She noticed him scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, but he relented after few long seconds. He held her hand, and averted his gaze outside to the monochrome world.

"Some day, when we're grown up, let's change this country."

Back then... she was holding hand with Luke. The sunset was beautiful orange. But it didn't matter.

"Change it so that no one has to be poor. Change it so that war never happens."

Because Luke was next to her. He was clear in her eyes. Red hair, prettier than sunset's orange. Green eyes, more attractive than her gown. His touch warm on her hand.

"Let's work to change our country. For the rest of our lives. Together."

But now...

She looked outside to the monochrome world.

White snow. Grey buildings. Black sky.

Cold hand.

And she supposed, she deserved it.

She smiled, and thus decided.

"... Thank you. I'll no longer hesitate or doubt who you are. Just as I've accepted that I'm not of royal descent, I'll accept you as you are."

It's her fault.

She didn't have the right to complain.

"Natalia-"

"You're my childhood friend."

Not her love, not her soulmate, but still previous to her regardless.

"Just like Asch."

Even if only he could give colors to her world, and even if her heart yearned for his touch again.

She swallowed again.

There's colors outside, she tried to convince herself.

Black and white. Nothing else. Only those could be seen at night in Keterburg.

This man... this kind man...

"Let's make it through all this alive..."

He'd said it. And she could see colors. And it's only because of the snow that his hand was cold.

It's just like back then.

"... and together make Kimlasca good."  
Until the end, Natalia didn't feel like she was unfortunate.

She wouldn't allow herself to think otherwise.


End file.
